Rose
Rose is a Unicorn Filly and the main character of ''Filly Funtasia'', which focuses on her time at the Royal Magic Academy. In Filly Funtasia Rose is a student at the Royal Magic Academy. She shares a dorm with Bella and their dorm pet is Bijou the owl. Rose is a very able student and is often called upon by Principal Sparkle if she needs help. Her best friends are Bella, Lynn, Cedric, Will, and Fabian. She appears to have a crush on the top student Star Filly, Zack. In the opening credits, Rose is seen happily saying goodbye to her parents before rushing off through the mirror to the academy. Toy canon In merchandise, Rose is considered a very good painter, with special abilities being granted by either a paintbrush or her horn (usually the former in German sources). She is also helpful at her mother's restaurant and is good at cooking food, though painting is her true passion. She dreams of finding true love. Literature descriptions Taken both from the German-language Filly Sammelband and a Russian-language ''Filly Unicorn'' book. Rose Art artist Description: *Name: Rose *Eye color: Green *Coat color: Pink *Horn color: Magenta *Occupation: Art artist *Island: Amoria *Favourite activities: To paint and to attend exhibitions *Ability: To make the paint glow *Character: Creative, dreamy *Unusual trait: She has a magic paintbrush, and with it she can paint every color of the rainbow. *Favorite motto: "With a brush and some paint and paper, I paint the prettiest pictures." Her talent: Rose rarely can be seen without a paintbrush or colored pencils. Her most favourite thing in the whole world is to make sketches and paint pictures. Secluding herself in the Amoria garden, Rose spends hours on painting masterpieces that amaze anyone who sees them. Of course, it's not just about the talent - it also has to do with the magical power of her horn: as soon as Rose touches a painting with it, the painting sparkles with colors so mysterious that nobody has ever seen them before. Simply charming! Her dream: Rose is a frequent guest in Leaf's (her mother) restaurant, since the kitchen always needs some help. To cut vegetables, to stir soup, to wash dishes? Sure! But if you were to ask Rose if she wanted to dedicate her life to cooking, the artist would answer: No way! She dreams of her own museum where she could display her paintings. And also Rose really wants to set up an exhibition with only paintings of hearts — Rose likes painting them the most! She likes to do this: When she isn't helping her mother in the restaurant, she sits for hours in the garden and paints beautiful magical pictures. Her most important painting: For Crystalia's anniversary, she made a tremendously huge picture where every Filly was included. It was placed in a spot of honour at the castle. Her pieces of advice: If someone needs support, Rose is always ready to come. For instance, she likes to take care of her cousin Romeo. He is head over heels in love with Kirina, and Rose often reads his poems and gives him advice on how to conquer the beloved one's heart. But will Rose herself find the prince of her dreams? Every night (and even more frequently!) she dreams of great love. Toy releases Having been a part of a popular toy brand, Rose has seen quite a few releases, editions and distributions of her. * 2011: ''Filly'' main magazine 03/2011, 05/2011 (1 Filly out of 20) * 2011: ''Filly Unicorn'' main set * 2011: Filly main magazine 10/2011 * 2012: Filly year calendar (1 Filly out of 20) * 2012: Filly Unicorn Silver Edition main set * March 2012: Filly Special magazine #12 (1 Filly out of 4) * 2012: Filly Special Edition 1 set (Holding a set of painting equipment) * ''Filly Unicorn Pearlies'' main set * Filly Erazy set (the 'Filly' erasers) * Filly Unicorn magazine: Schlosszauber (Holding a heart) * Filly Ballerina version (wearing a tutu) * Filly Unicorn re-release, both in a foilbag's toy form and a 'Garden' set's reissue (with a table and the flowers). Related info Category:Characters Category:List of Unicorn Fillies Category:Females Category:Filly Funtasia characters